T-00
T-00 also known as Mr. X, was one of the six T-103 Tyrants that were airlifted into Raccoon City. While the other five T-103 were sent to test their combat abilities, T-00 was given instructions to recover a G-Virus sample from the pendant of Sherry Birkin and kill surviving officers of the Raccoon Police Department, as well as civilians hiding in the police station. Upon escaping it multiple times, T-00 began hunting Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield who were trying to escort Sherry to safety. It serves as the secondary antagonist of Resident Evil 2 and it's 2019 remake (specifically the main antagonist of Leon's scenario and the secondary antagonist of Claire's). A supporting antagonist in The Darkside Chronicles and a minor antagonist in the non-canon spin-off game Operation Raccoon City. In Resident Evil Resistance's beta Project Resistance, T-00 is shown as a playable character for the mastermind. History Creation T-00 was one of the mass-produced T-103 Tyrants, created on Sheena Island, an island owned by Umbrella that was aptly named the Tyrant Plant. To get rid of the high incompatibility ratio common among Tyrants, the T-103s were given an adrenal neurotransmitter taken from the Locus Ceruleus. Production continued until the Sheena Island facility was destroyed. Following the demise of the UBCS, Article 12 of Umbrella's Internal Emergency Procedures was enacted, and all materials and personnel still within the city were placed under the command of Colonel Sergei Vladimir. Assigned Mission When it was discovered Delta Force had infiltrated Umbrella's facilities, Col. Vladimir prepared an SH-60B Seahawk for B.O.W. deployment. in Raccoon City. T-00 was dropped near the Raccoon Police Station with its own assignments. Unlike the other five, who were deployed just to see how well the T-103's fared in battle. T-00 was given two orders: first, to eliminate any survivors, and second, to locate the G-Virus from the pendant worn by Sherry Birkin. Exploring the station, T-00 ran into survivors Claire Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy and stalked between the two on the surface levels and the underground parking garage, where it killed Ben Bertolucci by crushing his head in front of Leon. After Leon escaped from the prison cells into the parking garage, Tyrant burst through the concrete wall, grabbed Leon by his neck and started choking him, but before it could kill the rookie, it was hit by a SWAT van by another survivor, Ada Wong. However, T-00 survived and tried pushing the van back, only for Ada to detonate explosives inside the vehicle, incapacitating the bioweapon for a while. Note: It has been confirmed by Capcom that there is only one Tyrant in the game and that Claire and Leon's scenarios are parallel to each other, meaning each event in one scenario is non-canon to the other). Encounter With "G" and Death (Claire's scenario) Tyrant managed to track down Sherry at the orphanage, just as Claire Redfield had found her as well, who heard the Tyrant as it searched the rooms above her. As Claire found Sherry inside the basement, the two fled as the Tyrant slammed the door to the basement open. T-00 followed them down to an elevator and just as the elevator was about to move, T-00 stopped it and wrenched it's doors open. But before it could kill them, T-00 itself was stabbed through the chest by "G", who wanted Sherry alive as she was a viable carrier for his parasitic larvae. G then tried to move T-00 out of its way, but since T-00 was holding tightly for the doors, G tore off T-00's upper left abdomen, causing the heavily wounded Tyrant to drop on its knees and fall aside dead as the G monster roared furiously and charged at Claire and Sherry in the elevator. Mutation and Death (Leon's scenario) T-00 followed Leon and Ada into the NEST and stalked them both. Ada first encountered it as she pursued Annette Birkin for the G-Virus, remarking it to be a "persistent b*stard". Realizing that fighting the Tyrant was suicide, she shut down the power to a fan in a room then slipped through the gaps, knowing the Tyrant was too big to follow. Realizing this also, T-00 gave up and resumed its hunt for Sherry and Leon. During the destruction of the NEST, the Tyrant finally managed to corner Leon but before it could kill him, T-00 was distracted by the exploding pipes, Leon fell off the platform and escaped. The room that T-00 was in eventually exploded and the Tyrant suffered heavy injuries, such as it's lower jaw being torn off, half of its body burned and the upper part of its coat (power limiter) destroyed. Without half of the power limiter to keep it under control, Tyrant underwent a hideous mutation into it's Super Tyrant form, exponentially increasing its power but at the cost of becoming a mindless beast (similar to T-002 or mutated Nemesis). Just as Leon was taking the elevator to escape the NEST. Tyrant appeared on the platform above and dropped down to it and continued its battle with Leon, who was now unable to kill the Tyrant. However, an Anti-tank rocket was dropped onto the lift by an unknown (Ada Wong) individual and with one blast, ripped apart T-00's upper body, finally killing the Tyrant. Personality While at first shown as a being without emotions, soul, ruthlessly and efficiantly following orders given, T-00 is at times shown to have hints of a mind of its own. When faced with a challenge or obstacle, while it does not speak, T-00 still coveys its own reaction, such as snapping its neck, and cracking its jaw and knuckles in a show of irritation or almost seeming to smile when it corners Claire and Sherry in an elevator in the Remake. If the player were to attack it, and if its fedora is shot off in the Remake, T-00's normally slow walk turns into a quick sprint, showing that it is capable of holding certain objects in value, becoming enraged when its hat is damaged. If it grabs the player and they currently have a knife in their inventory, a button prompt appears, allowing them to stab the Tyrant in the wrist to escape. If this happens, all T-00 will do is stare at the blade with apparent confusion before removing it.As well, should it catch up to the player and injure them, it may taunt them with various gestures, also waiting until its target stands back up before it attacks them again. While originally deployed with the mission of retrieving a sample of the G-Virus for its creators, a secondary objective being to eliminate any survivors it finds, T-00 would later seem to disobey its orders, choosing instead to pursue Leon S. Kennedy due to the officer continually managing to evade it. T-00 is considered to be persistent. When the two at last came face to face in their final battle, T-00 having suffered immense damage and mutating because of it, the Tyrant roared and bellowed furiously at its foe, also trying to intimidate Leon by flashing its massive claw or rolling its neck with apparent annoyance, again will it also wait until Leon stands back up if knocked down, usually accompanied by a roar that seems to be it urging its foe to rise and fight. It also is hinted that it wished to defeat the man to show its superiority over him. Appearence The T-00, like its predacessors and sucessors, takes the form of a large, heavily muscular human male, a common trait among Tyrant's being their looming stature and pale skin, with T-00 being no exception. While a true height has never been given, due to the fact that it must lower its head in order to fit through doorways, the standard door frame being roughly 2.1 meters or six feet and nine inches, this indicates that it stands at least more than seven feet tall. In both the original Resident Evil 2 and the Darkside Chronicles, T-00 is decipted as a towering entity with snow white skin and eyes lacking a iris or pupil, clad in a dark leather trenchcoat with matching boots and gloves, said coat held closed by a belt with a silver buckle and a brown satchel attached to its right hip, most likely this satchel was to be used to store the G-Virus sample should T-00 have obtained it. In the Darkside Chronicles, its appearence is largely the same as Resident Evil 2, but with a more lean physique and its coat having a blue tint, the update in graphics allowing its face to show a wider range of emotions, but by default is locked in a angered scowl. It the Resident Evil 2 Remake, T-00 is somewhat shorter and stockier, yet still more than a head taller than other characters. Its coat now reaching just past its shins wheras it once draped down to its ankles, also being without its brown satchel. Its face is noticably less human, covered in many strange swirl patterns and wrinkles that give it a more rock like appearence, with thin white lips and peircing blue-silver eyes, on its right temple a small device with the Umbrella Logo can be seen To emphasize its role in covert operations, T-00 also wears a black fedora the player can shoot off its head, being rewarded with an Achivement at the cost of angering the Tyrant. In its second form, T-00 is without its trenchcoat, revealing a highly muscular body with broad shoulders, its upper torso covered in mutated flesh that is of a red or brow shade, both hands having transformed into massive claws that are used to slash and stab at foe. In the Remake, having suffered injury from an explosion, the left side of the Tyrant's body is a fleshy red, damage causing most of its lower jaw to be blown off, ribs also jutting from its side. While its left arm has turned into the claw seen in other games, T-00 still wears its right glove and pants, the remnants of its coat dangling off, a large heart on its chest exposed, serving as a weakpoint. Encounter quotes (Leon, Claire, Ada and Sherry) Leon * Jesus Christ! * Something tells me he's not a cop. * This thing won't die. * Ugh, give me a break. * Shit! Him again?! * Uh,is this a fucking joke?! * Alright, come on. * What is it with this thing? * Uh oh. Not good. Claire * Jesus! Stay Back! * Bet he's not part of the rescue squad. * You again?! * Why won't he just stay down? * Go! Go! Go! * Don't stop! * Keep going! Ada * Persistent bastard, aren't you? Sherry * Claire! It's behind you! * Hurry! Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': T-00 possesses superhuman strength, having been seen punching a hole in concrete and plowing through walls with no effort. In its first scene in the Remake, it drives a fist through a wall, using noting but its strength to crush the skull of Ben Bertolucci. Later on, it again shows its power by lifting the wreck of a helicopter with a single hand. Should any entity be unfortunate enough to be in its way when chasing someone, it will deliver a harsh back-hand that sends them reeling away, a single punch being enough to throw a target backwards with bone-crushing force. *'Superhuman Durability': The T-00 is virtually impervious to small firearms, but can be temporarily slowed down by stronger weaponry. Whenever the Tyrant catches up to Claire or Leon and they try to fend him off by stabbing his hand with a knife, the Tyrant does not feel the pain and just casually stares at the damage before removing the knife. Explosions or stronger beings such as G can destroy him. *'Regenerative Healing': Compared to "G", the Tyrant possess an inferior regenerative healing factor. It can easily heal from the damage done by small knives or a bullet to the head. However, having its entire torso ripped out by Birkin was able to instantly kill the Tyrant. **'Regenerative Mutation': If its power limiting coat is lost and has suffered significant damage, T-00 will mutate into a less humanoid form with large claws and a slightly protruding heart. In this form, it can slash its enemies with its claws and move faster, though it is susceptible to explosives, much like the T-002 Tyrant from the first Resident Evil. *'Limited Intelligence': Unlike most beasts infected and enhanced by the T-Virus, the Tyrant has a degree of self -awareness, and intelligence. The Tyrant was able to follow orders, with a understanding of its serroundings. While Zombies and other creatures wander about aimlessly, The Tyrant moves with purpose. When faced with a closed door, most creatures seem to not know how to open them and shall give up pursuit of targets, with Zombies rather clumsily throwing their weight against it in an attempt to force the door open. T-00 will instead open them much in the same way humans would. As well, it is able to tell the difference between Zombies and Humans, for while it shall chase any un-infected person it sees, it will ignore Zombies, although it can at times be seen shoving them aside should the Undead be blocking its path. Weaknesses *'Stronger Beings': In the Resident Evil 2 (2019) remake Claire's scenario, It is seen that when Birkin slashed through T-00's back and then completely tore T-00's torso in order to protect his daughter, T-00 could not mutate from this and died from the severe injuries inflicted by G. *'Explosive Weaponry': An RPG was able to permanently obliterate his torso, arms, and head, killing it instantly. Gallery Images Tyrant (Original).png|T-00's first form in the original game. Tyrant (Darkside Chronicles) 2.png Tyrant (Darkside Chronicles).png T-00 (Remake).png Super Tyrant.png T-00 Mutated (Remake).png Re2 tyrant.jpg Pic mr x 4v6snB.jpg|Exclusive Art of T-00 for "Resident Evil Facebook Page" By Marko Djurdjevic (2012). Tyrantv2.gif Sexyxy.jpg|T-00 breaks through the conference room. 29439-resident-evil-2-dual-shock-version-windows-screenshot-bonus.jpg RE-DarkSideChronicles-MrX_Attack.jpg|Trenchy chasing Leon and Claire through the Police Station. T-00 in RE2make 2.png|T-00 pursuing Claire and Sherry into an elevator. Videos Evolution of Mr.X & Tyrant T-103 in Resident Evil series ( 1998 - 2019 ) Mr. X (all encounters*, Leon) - Resident Evil 2 Boss Battle Resident evil 2 LeonB All Mr.X fights Resident Evil The Darkside Chronicles Part 4 Mr. X and G Adult Body Boss Fight Resident Evil The Darkside Chronicles Part 7 Mr. X Boss Fight Resident Evil The Darkside Chronicles Part 9 Mr. X G-Birkin Boss Fight Trivia *T-00 is the second most powerful Tyrant, with the first being Nemesis and the third being T.A.L.O.S. *In Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles, Leon refers to it as "Trenchy" as a nickname. However, this is just the localisation. In the Japanese script however, Leon instead refers to him as "Coated Bastard" *It also appears as a supporting antagonist in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles and a minor antagonist in Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City. *Unlike in previous versions, the T-00 in the RE2 remake possesses a fedora hat. Perhaps as a means of disguise (which is ironic in that the 2019 version of T-00 possesses the least Human features of all his counterparts). *After the release of Resident Evil 2 (2019), many players speculated that there are two T-00s in the whole game. However, Resident Evil 2 (2019) director in a PC GAMER interview explained that there's only one T-00 in the whole game and that each scenario is considered a parallel world. *According to Resident Evil 2 (2019) developer, T-00 was originally inspired by the Terminator. Navigation Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Brutes Category:Mute Category:Lawful Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Evil Creation Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Pawns Category:Fighters Category:Genderless Category:Mutated Category:Stalkers Category:Mercenaries Category:Parents Category:Mutants Category:Assassins Category:Wrathful Category:Kidnapper Category:Amoral Category:Murderer Category:Strategic Category:Twin/Clone Category:Honorable